


Adventures in Pancakes

by weasley_boots



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasley_boots/pseuds/weasley_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot on how Grantaire meets the other Les Amis d'ABC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettAngel/gifts).



> Watch this video first - http://videohall.tumblr.com/post/86158538384/wait-a-second-am-i-tripping-balls

enjolras blah blah blah amis all nodding mmm yes v important

GASP! a scroofy man on a unicycle accordion???????? toodle doo motherfuckers

aaaahahaahhahahahahahaa oh yes many laugh good fun enjol-rage how dare!!!!!!!!!

~later~

grantaire mmm yess much love for you vodka many many lov-HOLY SHIT

*jehan fall thru ceiling oh no*

"you are the man with the accordion on the unicycle oui?????? good golly i love ur work" huggins hapen

"ATTRACTIVE GINGER FELLOW YOU ARE BLEEDING"

"I am star"

*jehan passes out*

"oh no what do?!?!!!?!?!!?!" grantaire curls up to attractive ginger fellow and snuggles like dog

~later again~

many pancake

grantaire ????????????????????????????

"waht"

"hear eat this accordion boy" jehan hands grantaire a plate of at least 6 pancake

grantaire stare at pancake

pancake stare at grantaire

grantaire stare at jehan

jehan stare at grantaire

"wait there attractive ginger fellow i must capture ur beauty" grantaire draws jehan while wearing a pancake as hat

~more later~

"jeje we have too many pancake what do?????????"

"we feAST MY DEAR FLOOFY WE FEAST"

"waht"

"no but srsly i have some friends let us fly"

~arrive at enjolras' house"

"hello friend i have brought yo-"

*enjolras devours first pate of pancake including plate*

"YOU GUYS ARE ANGLES" kissie kissie

grantaire stares at the blonde

the blonde stares at the pancakes

the pancakes stare at the blonde

jehan goes cross eyed staring at grantaire and the pancakes

"wait floofy beardy fellow i recognise you yOU CAUSE ME TO SULK AFTER UR DARN DIGGLY ACCORDION RUIN MY SPEECH HOW DARE BLAH BLAHBJA JIALBLBAHBLAHABLAHAJBLAH"

jehan wonders how enjolras has managed to enhale the whole pancake

jehan also wonders why grantaire is staring at enjorlas when obvs he is the most attractive one here why he is a boss ass bitch

grantiare "we gon' date-BE LATE! JEJE, WE GON BE LATE" *picks up jehan and runs off into the sun*

enjolras considers life

enjolras considers pancake

the pancake considers enjolras

~fin~


End file.
